


New York, Here we come! --- Destiel + Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: "Cas, Why are you up so late?" Dean asked kissing Castiel's harsh-lined forehead. "I've planned a trip to New York for us to meet the Lightwood, My cousins." Castiel said happily.





	New York, Here we come! --- Destiel + Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I have been wanting to do a crossover ship world for a while now. Well here it is! Enjoy

**Malec**

***New York, 10:30 PM on a Tuesday at the Lightwood-Bane's apartment***

Magnus finished putting the kids to bed when his husband burst into the doors with a giant smile. "Hello darling , Are you alright?" Magnus said gigging . Alec looked into his natural eyes. "My cousins are coming over from kansas!"

 

**Destiel**

"Where going there, why New York?" Dean groaned in annoyance and Castiel just laughed. "Because they have to ruin the New York Institute and I know how much Sam wanted to go there, so we're taking the family over!" Castiel said confidently as Dean's mouth dropped. "They whole family?" He asked stupidly and Castiel got of his seat to embrace Dean. He gave Dean a look to say 'Everything will be fine' and Dean just nodded in understanding. Castiel stole Dean's lips with his and Sam came it. Dean grunted in annoyance once again and Castiel hit him softly. "I heard something about the New York Institute, am I right?" Sam asked happily and Castiel nodded. "We're taking the whole family to the New York Institute, Sam." Castiel said and Sam literally jumped in the air. Castiel smiled and Dean shock his head. "You know that's a long as drive, Sam--" "I don't care about the drive! Why are we going there though?" Sam intruprted Dean and asked a question. Castiel looked at Dean and he nodded his head as to say tell him. "I'm cousins with the head of the institute." Castiel said simply and Sam nodded. "I'll pack my bags!" With that Castiel and Dean were alone again. 

 

**Malec**

*** New York Institute, 11:24 AM on a Wednesday***

Alec was anxiousness waiting for his cousins to arrive and he sees Castiel come out and impala. Alec looked at the car, impressed. "Alec?" Castiel said unconfirmed and Alec smiled at him. "Hey Cas!" He said as he wrapped his arms around him. Alec looked over Castiel's shoulder to see a muscly lumberjack. "Cas, who is this?" Alec said in defence and looked at what Alec was looking at and he smiled. "This is my husband Dean and this is his brother, Sam." Castiel said happily and Alec looked shocked and smiled. "Hey Dean and Sam." Dean grunted moodily "Hey Alec! So your the head of this amazing Institute? Awesome!" Sam said full of energy, Alec smiled. Magnus walked up to the group and smiled. "Alec, Are you going to introduce me to your cousin?" Alec laughed and wrapped Magnus in a tight embrace. "Castiel, This is my Magical husband, Magnus." Alec said and Castiel smiled, Dean snorted. "Magical? How so?" Magnus let a heavy breath and clicked his fingers for his blue flames to shot out his fingers and widen his eyes. "Your a Warlock?" Magnus laughed and closed his fists looking at Dean. Alec coughed and looked at Dean. "This is Dean and over there is Sam." Magnus looked over at a curious Sam in the background looking at the Institute, Magnus smiled. Then Magnus glared at Dean again. 'This was going to be fun' Alec thought and he could tell Cas thought the same. 

 

We went inside with everyone introduced and happy. Alec was talking to Gabriel about his relationship with Sam and how Cas has been. "You know Cassie missed you when you left. You were the one he trusted." Gabriel said and Alec nodded sadly. "I know what I did was wrong but I wanted to go back to New York because I was homesick." Alec explained and Gabriel nodded in understanding. "I'd be the same if I'm honest." He amited and he walked away from Alec. "I need to talk to Cassie." And with thathe Gabriel left. Isabelle walked over to Dean. "Hey Dean, are you enjoying the party?" She said and Dean looked down at her. "I am and is your brother usually that happy?" He said and it made Isabelle laughed. "Well he's been very happy when they got Rafael." She explained and Dean nodded. "Noted." She looked at Dean and caught on. "Ohh your thinking about having a baby with Castiel, aren't you?" She asked and Dean's breath got caught in his throat. "Are you always this blunt?" He asked and she laughed, nodded. 'Great' Thought Dean in his head.

 

**Destiel**

The time has come when they found their rooms to sleep and Castiel sort-of stumbled to the room because he had too much to drink. Dean laughed and picked a limp Castiel from the ground then threw him on his shoulder. Castiel struggled against Dean's large hands and groaned. "Quit struggling, baby." Dean laughed and opened the door to find the bed is like the bed back home. "Your welcome." Cameron a voice behind Dean and his turned around to see Magnus. "Why?" Dean asked in confusion and Magnus laughed. "Because it will make you guys feel at home." Dean nodded in appreciation. "Thanks." And Dean closed the door, flopping Castiel on their bed. "Mmmhmm why does this feel like the bed we have at home." Cas said with his eyes closed. "Because Magnus thought it would make us feel at home." Dean said as he flopped onto the bed next to his lover.

 

_**TBC...** _


End file.
